Beasts (Cars) (Franchise) (NatureRules1 Style)
NatureRules1's movie-spoof of Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. Cast * Lighting McQueen - Megaloceros * Sally Carrera - Megaloceros * Mater - Sivatherium * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Procoptodon and Diprotodon * Mack - Platybelodon * Chick Hicks - Megalictis * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Smilodon * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Smilodon * Tex Dinoco - South Island Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) * Red - Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Sheriff - Mesonyx * Doc Hudson - Homotherium * Luigi and Guido - Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) and Synthetoceras * Sarge - Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) * Fillmore - Kairuku * Ramone - Leptictidium * Flo - Leptictidium * Lizzie - Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) * Van and Minny - Gigantopithecus * Mia and Tia - Palaeologus * Fred - Basilosaurus * Stanley - Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) * Finn McMissle - Woodward's Eagle (Amplibuteo woodwardia) * Holley Shiftwell - Sivatherium * Professer Zundapp - Physogaleus * Rod Redline - Silvacola * Francesco Bernoulli - Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) * Grem - Amphicyon * Acer - Cynodictis * Miles Axlerod - Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) * Cruz Ramirez - Pelagornis * Jackson Storm - Andrewsarchus * Sterling - Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) * Natalie Certain - Megalibgwilia * Smokey - Dinopithecus * Miss Fritter - Purussaurus * Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Climacoceras * Me-Me Van - Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Eyle's Harrier (Circus eylesi) * Two of the RVs - Icaronycteris and Onychonycteris * Elvis - Messelastur * Unlucky Cars - Europolemur * Injured Blue Car - Stag-Moose (Cervalces scotti) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Megaloceros * Security Guard #1 - Babibasiliscus * Kori Turbowitz - Tyto gigantea * Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Megalodon * Harv - Gastric-Brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus silus) * Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo, and Boost - Hyaenodon, Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea), Dire Wolf (Canis dirus), and Epicyon * Train - Ancylotherium * Car Reporter #1 - Camelops * Japanese Car Reporter - Gastornis * Jay Limo - Squalodon * Sven 'the Governator' - Titanis * Car Reporter #2 - Macrauchenia * Tractors - Muskoxen (Ovibos moschatus) * Frank - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Security Guard #2 - Barbaturex * Bob Cutlass - Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) * Darrel Cartrip - Chamitataxus * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Batodonoides and Purgatorius * Albert Hinkley - New Zealand Musk Duck (Biziura delautouri) * Two other RVs - Ekaltadeta and Ekorus * Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Livyatan * TJ Hummer - Chalicotherium * Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Australopithecus * One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Hipparion * One of the unlucky cars - Europolemur * One of the RV's - Plesiadapis * Car who gets vaporized by alien - Acrophoca * Lightyear Blimp - Teratornis * Two of the Rusty Cars - Eucladoceros and Protoceras * Peterbuilt - Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) * Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Sabertooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) and Megapiranha * Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Aegyptonycteris * The King's Pit Crew - Smilodon * Ferarri's Friends - Palaeolodus * Woody Car - Dinofelis * Buzz Lightyear Car - Zeltornis * Hamm Car - Platygonus * Mike Car - Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) * Sulley Monster Truck - European Cave Lion (Panthera leo spelaea''n) * The Abominable Snowplow - ''Branisella * Flik Car - Aegyptopithecus * P.T. Flea Car - Jamaican Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) * Circus Dinosaurs (Cars/Bugs) - (Teleoceras; as Dim), (Diacodexis; as Rosie), (Nuralagus; as Tuck and Roll), (American Mastodon (Mammut americanum); as Manny and Gyspy), (Siamogale; as Francis), (Sivapithecus; as Heimlich) and (Gryposuchus; as Slim) * Lightning Bug Car - Norfolk Kaka (Nestor productus) * Topolino (Luigi's uncle) - Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) * Topolino (Luigi's mother) - Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) * Tomber - Metridiochoerus * Siddeley - Megalochelys * Leland Turbo - Barbourofelis * Alexanader Hugo - Pelorovis * Victor Hugo - Tyrant Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus tyrannus) * The Queen - Paraceratherium Category:NatureRules1 Category:Cars spoofs Category:Cars 2 spoofs Category:Cars 3 spoofs